


Трепет (Trepidation)

by Faimor



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Crazy, Gen, Magic, Outsider - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как ухаживать за Аутсайдером.</p><p>How to court the Outsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трепет (Trepidation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Messerkusst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Messerkusst).



Они тебе нравятся.  
Ты не сразу это замечаешь. Слишком привычно думать, что вопли пожираемых заживо людей ужасны, слишком упорен прагматичный разум, подсказывающий ещё дюжину способов добиться желаемого – более простых и удобных.  
Поначалу удивляешься сам, гадаешь, почему зовешь их снова и снова – там, где достаточно было пули, где хватило бы удара клинка, где можно было просто выступить из тени и ласково, резко сдвинуть челюстную кость – чуть в сторону и вверх. Бессмысленно, ненужно, что-то в теле пульсирует знакомой болью – так болят сорванные от натуги мышцы, только это не мышцы, болит… душа? На губах оседает крепкой горечью бальзам Пьеро, сам Пьеро, замечая въевшуюся синеву, ругается так, что ты узнаешь только половину слов, твердит, что ты угробишь себя в полгода, и тоже чуть не синеет от злости. Ты смеешься, с языка привычно слетают гладкие фразы, то мрачно-торжественные, то насмешливо-ехидные – и вскоре карман опять оттягивает десяток колб.  
Это не наркотик, вовсе нет. Не это.  
Ты думаешь, что одна из них – особенная.  
Боишься поверить сам себе, робеешь, как прыщавый юнец, от самих своих мыслей, вглядываешься в шевелящийся, попискивающий ковер с каким-то болезненным трепетом. Ждешь ответного взгляда – слишком человеческого, нелюдского. Ловишь в крохотном выпуклом зеркальце призрак отражения… и смущаешься ещё больше, словно пойманный с поличным воришка.  
Сколько мужества нужно, чтобы прошептать – беззвучно, одними губами – «Тебе нравится?»  
Зовешь их, раз за разом – не так, как берутся за хороший пистолет, вовсе нет; так кавалер подает руку своей даме.  
Время идет, на твоей маске прибавляется щербин, а на улицах Дануолла – трупов; малышка Эмили, дитя твоего сердца – а может, и не только – все чаще смотрит с тоской, и страх из её глаз не исчезает даже тогда, когда ты снимаешь маску.  
Все чаще в твоих снах у Джессамины темные, словно океанские воды на большой глубине, глаза. Все тяжелее просыпаться.  
Во взгляде той, особенной, мерещится разочарование. Ты плохое развлечение, Корво Аттано, скучны твои пиры, однообразны жесты.  
Ворвань горит хорошо, дюжины баков хватило бы, чтобы сжечь полгорода. Сидишь, жмуришься на пламя, на кулаке, пульсируя, надрывно поет знак, на губах горчит так, что против воли проступают слезы. Они сидят рядом – кружочком, как ручные, Эмили порадовалась бы, дети любят такое… Эмили уже не ребенок, она снова научилась улыбаться тебе.  
В побелевшие костяшки тычется мокрый нос, заставляешь себя разжать пальцы, медлишь отчего-то, словно не веря – и раскрываешь ладонь навстречу теплому маленькому тельцу. Как настоящая.  
Сидишь, смотришь на огонь. Внутри пляшут тени: рассыпаются пеплом мускулы и связки, выгорающие кости лопаются под собственной тяжестью. В глазах сидящей на ладони крысы таится улыбка.


End file.
